


True Love

by Superlocked_25



Series: FBI Dean and Teacher Castiel AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, FBI Agent Dean, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Nurse Jessica Moore, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25





	1. Chapter 1

Dean wakes up at 9:00am, which is really late for him, and sighs happily. He was finally getting a few days off from work as an FBI agent and he planned to go and have fun. He slowly gets up and walks to the kitchen. He makes his coffee and sits on the couch, turning on Dr. Sexy.

 

Castiel is tired, he had woken up at 5:00am and it was now 9:00am. To make it worse his class was deciding to be extra difficult today, which made his mood even worse. He sighs as he looks at his lesson plan. He really need a break, he was lonely and grumpy. This day couldn’t get any worse.

 

Dean spent most of the day fixing up Baby, his 1967 Impala. At about 12:00, he gets a call. “Hello.”

“Hey Dean.” Sam says.

“Sammy! How are you, Jess, and Trevor?” Dean says.

“We’re good. I’m actually calling for a favor, if you’re not busy that is.” Sam says.

“What do you need?” Dean asks.

“Trevor got in trouble at school and his teacher called and asked for one of us to pick him up. But Jess is busy at the hospital and I’m in the middle of working on a big case that will go to court later this week. Do you think you could go and pick him up?” Sam asks.

“Sure, you can come pick him up from here after work.” Dean says.

“Thanks, see you later Dean.” Sam says, before hanging up.

Dean goes inside to get changed so that he can go pick up Trevor.

 

Castiel was still grumpy, and then one of his kids had to make the mood worse. “Does anyone have any questions?” Trevor Winchester raised his hand. Cas sighs, “Yes Trevor?”

“My uncle told me once that math wasn’t needed. But my Dad told him it was and they got in a big argument about it and it ended with my uncle screaming ‘Damn numbers!’ and throwing my math book across the room.” Trevor said.

Castiel’s eyes widen. “Trevor, go out in the hallway NOW.” He says sternly.

Trevor goes out to the hallway, looking at the ground the whole way.

 

Dean parks Baby and gets out. He walks into the school, and straight to the office. “I’m here to pick up Trevor Winchester.”

“Oh, Mr. Novak said you would be coming. Take the left hallway, his room is the third door on your right.” The receptionist says.

“Thank you.” Dean leaves the office and walks to the room. When he opens the door he pauses for a moment. Seated at the desk is the most beautiful man that he’s ever seen. He had mussed up black hair, ice blue eyes, and his tie was a little messed up. Dean blinks a few times and then steps into the room.

“Dean!” Trevor exclaims, running to Dean and wrapping his arms around his leg.

“Are you here to pick up Trevor?” Mr. Novak says.

“Uh, yeah. Um… Dean Winchester, Uncle.” Dean says, shaking Mr. Novak’s hand.

“Now, Trevor is in trouble because he said a bad word in class today. He was telling a story about a conversation between you and his father.” Mr. Novak says,

Dean sighs, “How many times do I have to tell you Trevor, those words are for adults only!”

“Sorry, I forgot.” Trevor says, looking down at his lap.

“Now, if this happens again Trevor will get detention for it,” Mr. Novak says.

“I understand, thank you.” Dean says, he turns to leave but then turns back. “Hey, um… Do you want to… I don’t know, get a drink sometime?” He stammers nervously.

“I shouldn’t interact with parents of my students…” Mr. Novak starts, causing Dean’s shoulders to slump. “But you aren’t a parent… So yes, I would like that very much.” He smiles.

“Great. You know, I never got your first name.” Dean says.

“It’s Castiel, but you can call me Cas. Here,” Cas grabs a piece of paper and writes his number on it, “call me and we can schedule that drink.”

Dean takes the piece of paper and smiles. “I’ll see you soon then.”

 

 

After Dean leaves, Cas sits in his chair with a smile on his face. Dean was beautiful, and Cas had noticed it the second he’d walked in the room. With his brown hair, bright green eyes, and the too tight t-shirt. He sighs happily. Now he was going to see him again, and he couldn’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

 

When Sam came to pick up Trevor, he notices that Dean won’t stopping smiling. “What’s got you so happy?”

“Hm? Oh, nothing.” Dean says, still smiling as he thinks of Cas.

“Dean got a boyfriend! Dean got a boyfriend!” Trevor says, sticking his tongue out.

Sam raises his eyebrows. “Really, who is it?”

“Hey! I told you to keep quiet about that!” Dean says, glaring at Trevor.

Trevor sticks out his tongue and runs away from the living room.

“So, you met someone?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, I met him today.” Dean says, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“So, who is he and is he good looking?” Sam asks, smirking.

“Um, Castiel Novak.” Dean mumbles, walking to the kitchen to get a beer.

“Wait, Novak? As in Mr. Novak, Trevor’s teacher?” Sam says, following him to the kitchen.

“Yeah. I know it’s weird, but I just looked at him and couldn’t think. I’ve never felt this way before Sammy.” Dean says, opening 2 beers and handing one to Sam.

“So when are you going to see him?” Sam asks, sipping his beer.

“Soon, he gave me his number. Told me to call him, so yeah.” Dean takes a big swig out of his beer.

“Good for you, I hope it goes well.” Sam smiles. “So what exactly did Trevor do to get in trouble and help you meet your hopefully new boyfriend?”

“He told the story of when I told you I could help him with his math homework. The one when I ended up yelling ‘Damn numbers’ and throwing his math book across the room.” Dean says.

Sam laughs “At least he wasn’t saying one of the worse words I’ve heard you yell.”

“Bitch.” Dean says.

“Jerk.” Sam says, smiling.

“So you can say those words but I can’t?” Trevor exclaims, walking into the kitchen.

“Yup, one of the many things for adults and not kids.” Dean says.

Trevor crosses his arms and furrows his brow angrily.

Sam laughs. “Come on Mr. Grumpy, let’s head home. Your mom is making spaghetti tonight.”

Trevor smiles. “Ok!” he runs over to Dean and hugs his legs. “Bye Dean! Are you going to pick me up again soon?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll see you soon man.” Dean says, ruffling Trevor’s hair.

After Sam and Trevor leave, Dean enters Cas’s number into his contacts on his phone. Then he calls him.

 

Cas is packing up his things to go home, when his phone rings. He doesn’t recognize the number but answers it anyway. “Hello?”

“Hey Cas.” Dean says.

“Oh, hello Dean.” Cas says, suddenly nervous.

“Hey, so… I was wondering if, uh… Are you free tonight?” Dean stutters.

“Um, yeah. Do you have an idea of something to do tonight?” Cas asks, hoping he had said the right thing.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner.” Dean says quickly.

“Sure, that sounds great.” Cas says.

“I’ll come pick you up in an hour?” Dean says.

“Sure.” Cas says. He tells Dean his address and then hangs up. He quickly leaves and goes home to get ready for his date with Dean.

 

Dean checks his hair, for what must be the hundredth time, before getting out of the car and walking up to Cas’s door. He knocks on the door.

Cas opens the door. Standing there is Dean, with a single red rose in his hand.

Dean holds out the rose to Cas. “I know it’s cheesy, but I brought this for you.”

Cas smiles as he takes the rose. “It’s beautiful.” He places it in the empty vase by the front door.

“So ready to go?” Dean asks, nervously shifting.

Cas nods and locks the door behind him. When he sees the car his eyes widen. “Is that a 1967 Impala?”

Dean smiles. “Yup, Baby is the best car a man could ask for.” He opens the passenger side door. “In you go.”

Cas gets in smiling, tonight was going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3

They go to a nice Italian place for dinner. They order red wine and Dean gets spaghetti, while Cas gets lasagna. While they wait for their food, they talk.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Cas asks.

“Special Agent, FBI. I work with my partner Jo Harvelle, and this is the first time in a while that I’ve had a free week.” Dean says.

“Sounds exciting.” Cas says, smiling.

“Hey, you get to deal with Elementary kids all the time! That’s much more exciting!” Dean says jokingly.

Cas laughs. “They’re little pains in the ass sometimes.”

“I agree, especially Trevor. If he ever gives you trouble, tell him to stop or he can’t help me with the Impala.” Dean says.

Cas raises his eyebrows. “He helps you fix your car?”

“Sort of, I do the work and he hands me tools and watches.” Dean chuckles.

Cas laughs with him, looking into those beautiful green eyes making him blush. Luckily their food arrives just then.

 

After dinner Dean drives Cas back to his house. “Well, I had a lot of fun tonight.”

“Yeah me too…” Cas says, working up courage to continue. “Do you want to come in?”

“Sure.” Dean says, trying to calm his nerves.

Cas leads Dean inside and grabs 2 beers from the fridge, opening them and handing one to Dean.

“Nice place.” Dean says, taking the beer.

“Thanks.” Cas says. They sit on the couch together and he is nervous.

Finally Dean can’t stand it anymore and thinks ‘screw it’. He sets down his beer and turns to Cas, leaning in and pressing their lips together.

For a second Cas is stunned that Dean is kissing him, but then he starts kissing back. He wraps his arms around Dean’s neck, causing Dean to deepen the kiss.

When Dean needs to breath he pulls away, and rests his forehead against Cas’s. “Can I tell you something crazy, even though we’ve known each other for barely a day?” he says softly.

“Sure.” Cas says breathlessly, looking into Dean’s eyes.

“I think I love you.” Dean says nervously.

Cas smiles. “You know what’s crazier?” he whispers. “I think I love you too.”

Dean smiles and kisses Cas again, more passionate this time.

Cas breaks away, eyes full of lust. “Maybe we should continue in the bedroom.”

 

The next morning Dean wakes up and sees Cas laying on his chest, in his arms. He kisses Cas slowly awake.

Cas smiles into the kiss when he wakes up. “Morning.”

“Good Morning.” Dean says, smiling.

“Breakfast?” Cas asks softly.

“Only if you let me help. I’m not letting my boyfriend do all the work.” Dean smiles and kisses Cas softly.

“Is it crazy to love you so much already?” Cas asks, smiling.

“If it’s crazy, then we’re both completely nuts.” Dean chuckles.

 

They start making breakfast together, and it’s like they’ve known each other for years. The move in sync, never bumping into the other on accident, and anticipating the movements of one another.

They sit down and begin to eat their breakfast lazily. Relaxing since it’s a Saturday and they both don’t have to work.

Dean watches as Cas stretches slowly, his shirt riding up to expose his hip. “Damn.” He breaths out.

Cas smirks. “See something you like?”

“You’re doing this on purpose.” Dean says, swallowing thickly.

“Doing what?” Cas asks sarcastically, sitting on Dean’s lap to straddle him.

“Oh god, Cas.” Dean moans as Cas’s erection rubs against his hip.

“Bedroom?” Cas breaths against Dean’s ear.

Dean nods enthusiastically and follows Cas.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas hurriedly puts on his tie, before heading downstairs for breakfast. He kisses Dean on the cheek before grabbing his toast off of the counter. “So is your brother going to help move your stuff in today?” he says between bites of toast.

“Yeah, we packed most of it yesterday. Bobby is going to lend us his van, so we should have everything here by the time you get home.” Dean says. He hands Cas a to-go cup of black coffee.

“Alright.” Cas takes the coffee. “Oh thank god, life in a cup.” He grabs his bag and keys off the table, and puts his phone in his pocket.

Dean pushes Cas against the wall to make him slow down, and then softly presses a kiss to his lips. “I’ll see you later then.” He whispers, his forehead pressed against Cas’s.

“Yeah, definitely later.” Cas says. He kisses Dean one more time. “I love you.”

“Love you too babe.” Dean gets off of him and pushes him towards the door. “Now go! Don’t want to be late! Remember to bring Trevor home with you!” he shouts after Cas, who is headed to his car.

 

Cas arrives at the school right on time, and heads towards his classroom. On the way there he runs into Jenna Reynolds, who teaches English next door to him.

“Hey there Castiel!” Jenna says cheerfully.

“Hello Jenna.” Cas says. “How are you so hyper this early in the morning?” he groans, tilting his head back.

“Well I sleep. And from the look of that hickey on your neck, you didn’t get much last night.” She says, smiling mischievously.

Cas blushes and pulls his collar back up to cover it. “I was packing yesterday, so of course I’m tired.”

“Packing? Are you moving somewhere?” Jenna asks worriedly.

“No, I was helping my boyfriend move in.” Cas says.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Jenna exclaims, “So on Friday your single and mopey, and now it’s Monday and you have a boyfriend, who’s moving in with you?!”

“Yeah, I know it’s odd Jenna.” Cas nervously rubs the back of his neck. “But I love him, and he loves me. I’ve never felt this way in my life.” He smiles as he thinks of Dean’s gorgeous green eyes.

“I wish you great happiness.” Jenna says, before going into her classroom to get ready for her students to arrive.

 

Cas finishes writing the lesson plan on the board, when kids start to file into the classroom and take their seats.

Trevor walks up to Cas’s desk. “Hey Cas!” he says happily.

“Trevor, you have to call me Mr. Novak at school. We talked about this yesterday.” Cas says.

Trevor had come over with Sam, Jess, and Bobby, to help Dean pack up his apartment. He smiles at Cas. “Sorry Mr. Novak. Dean said to give you this when I got to school.” He hands Cas an envelope.

Cas opens the envelope and takes out the note. He reads it;

_Cas,_

_Hey Angel. I know that you’re stressed out today, so I have a few surprises for you. I hope that they brighten your day and help you live through the hell that is elementary school teaching._

_I Love You,_

_Dean Winchester_

Cas smiles when he finishes the letter. Dean was so thoughtful and nice, and he made him very happy.

 

Cas is sitting at his desk, talking to Jenna while the students are in specials, when someone knocks on the door. He looks up, and sees a man standing there with a dozen roses in a vase in his hand.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he says, “But I’m looking for Castiel Novak?”

“I’m Castiel.” Cas stands up and walks over to the man.

“If you can just sign this.” He hands Cas a clipboard.

Cas signs it and hands it back to the man.

“Here you go.” He hands Cas the flowers and then leaves.

Cas sits back at his desk and Jenna smiles at him.

“Well?” Jenna says excitedly. “Who’re they from?”

Cas picks up the card that is in the flowers and reads it;

_Cas,_

_Surprise #1! You told me yesterday how much you loved roses, so I thought ‘what the hell, they’ll make him smile’, and bought a dozen for you. More surprises to come, so just wait!_

_I Love you,_

_Dean_

Cas smiles softly. They had been together for under 3 days and already Dean knew how to make him happy.

“Is it from your new boyfriend?” Jenna asks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Yes, they’re from Dean.” Cas says, positioning the vase of roses on his desk.

“You have got to introduce us sometime in the near future.” Jenna says, laughing and then going back to her classroom.

 

Lunch time came around, and Cas is walking with the other teachers from his grade to the teacher’s lounge. He stops short when he sees who’s leaned up against the wall right next to the teacher’s lounge door. “Dean!” he exclaims.

Dean smiles. “Hey angel.” He puts his handout dramatically. “Surprise!”

Cas hurries over and hugs Dean, giving him a quick kiss too. “What are you doing here?” he asks.

“I’m taking you to lunch.” Dean says. “I missed you too much, and unpacking with Sam, Jess, and Bobby, is boring.”

Jenna clears her throat politely, causing Cas to turn towards her. “So your Dean then?” she asks.

“Yeah, and you are?” Dean asks.

“Jenna Reynolds.” Jenna says, smiling at Dean. “You two enjoy your lunch, I’ll see you later Castiel.” She goes into the teacher’s lounge, where the other teachers have already gone.

 

“So, where are we going for lunch?” Cas asks as they walk towards the car.

“Well we’re going for a picnic, because tonight I’m taking you to a place I call my home away from home.” Dean says, opening Cas’s car door for him and shutting it once he’s in.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean pulls up outside of the Roadhouse and gets out of the car, opening Cas’s door for him.

“So this is your home away from home?” Cas asks, looking up at the sign for the Roadhouse.

“Yeah, Ellen runs the place and she’s like s mother to me.” Dean says. “She and Bobby took care of Sam and I after our parents died.”

“I can’t wait to meet her.” Cas smiles and intertwines his hand with Cas’s.

The second they walk in the door a young blonde woman runs up to them. “Dean!” she squeals, throwing her arms around Dean.

Dean laughs and swings her around, before setting her down and kissing her cheek. “Hey Jo, miss me?” he smiles.

“You haven’t been here in weeks! Of course I missed you.” Jo smiles. She notices Cas and looks him up and down. “And who’s this hot guy?”

“Jo, this is my boyfriend Castiel.” Dean says.

Jo holds out a hand. “Jo Harvelle, nice to meet you Castiel.”

“Call me Cas.” Cas says, shaking her hand.

“Oh and you better be prepared for my Mom to come out and question you.” Jo tells Dean. “Bobby told her you were moving in with someone and she wants the full scoop.”

“Well, we came here for lunch so let’s sit and see how long it takes her to realize I’m here.” Dean smirks. He leads Castiel to a booth and they sit on opposite sides.

Jo walks over with a pad of paper and pen this time. “Orders?”

“De, since you’ve been here so much order for me.” Cas says.

“Well then, give us 2 of my usual order but give him a Coke instead of a beer.” Dean says.

Jo writes it down. “You’ve got about 1 minute until she sees the order and realizes you’re here.” She walks off.

Exactly a minute later, Ellen comes out from the kitchen smiling. “I thought you’d be out here.” She walks over to their booth.

Dean laughs. “Hey Ellen, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend.”

“Ellen Singer.” Ellen says, holding out a hand.

“Castiel Novak, but just call me Cas.” Cas says, shaking her hand.

“Well Cas, I’m guessing you’re the cute boy Dean’s moving in with.” Ellen says.

“Yup, moving everything today.” Dean says.

“Well then, tell me a little bit about yourself Cas.” Ellen says, pulling a chair up next to the booth and sitting down.

“I am an elementary teacher at Garrison Elementary, I teach 4th grade.” Cas says. “Actually, Trevor is in my class.”

Ellen smiles. “He’s a wild one, isn’t he?”

Cas laughs. “Yeah.”

“And thank god he is, or I’d have never met Cas.” Dean smiles.

Jo arrives with their drinks. “How did you two meet anyway?”

“Trevor.” They both say simultaneously, and smile at each other.

“Trevor told an inappropriate story in class and Dean came to pick him up and I had to talk to him about it.” Cas says.

“What story was it? Because if it’s about that time I got drunk on Christmas, he’s lying.” Jo says.

Dean laughs. “No, it was about me. I tried to help him with his math homework and I didn’t understand it. Sam and I were arguing over weather math is important or not and I just yelled ‘damn numbers!’ and threw the math book at the wall.”

Ellen and Jo laugh. “Well, that’s a new one.” Ellen says.

 

After they are done talking with Ellen and Jo and eating, Dean pulls out his wallet to pay.

“Don’t you even think about it boy.” Ellen says.

“Ellen, let me pay for our meal, please.” Dean says.

“Nope, but instead you two are going to come over here and let me take your picture.” Ellen says.

Dean groans.

“Why do you want our picture?” Cas asks curiously.

“For the ‘Family Wall’.” Ellen says, gesturing to a wall filled with pictures. “You’re family now and you need a spot on the wall.”

“Yeah, our family motto is ‘family don’t end with blood’.” Jo says.

“So smile and let me take your damn picture.” Ellen says.

Dean stands next to Cas and wraps an arm around his waist. Right before Ellen takes the picture, he pulls Cas in for a kiss.

Ellen snaps the picture and smiles.

Dean and Cas break apart, smiling.

“Ok boys, you can go now.” Ellen says. “But come by soon!”


End file.
